¿Cuál es la Mentira?
by Sthefynice
Summary: Aun estando muerto, Tony Stark seguía siendo un problema. Y el factor sorpresa Parker no tenía lugar en su ecuación. [Spoilers, Far From Home]


**¿Cuál es la mentira?**

**Sinopsis:** Aun estando muerto, Tony Stark seguía siendo un problema. Y el factor sorpresa Parker no tenía lugar en su ecuación.

[Spoilers, Far From Home]

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece. Mis ideas, desde luego que sí.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Tienes que haber visto Far From Home para poder entender esto, porque tiene spoilers de la peli. Escribí esto pensando en Starker, con mucha emoción, me llamó la atención Mysterio y al final este fue el resultado. Espero que les guste.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿es real? Lo de los multiversos. Porque si es como dices, entonces…

—…sí, Tony Stark podría seguir vivo. En cualquiera de ellos.

Peter desvió la cabeza mientras jadeaba de manera sorprendida. Beck pudo ver con asombro como la expresión de Peter Parker cambiaba. Sus ojos… estaban llenos de esperanza. Vio como las mejillas del joven arácnido se coloreaban. Pudo observar e inclusive, _casi_ escuchar los pensamientos que tenía esa cabecita suya. Y Beck trató de simular, realmente lo intentó, una empatía que en verdad no sentía.

Porque Tony Stark estaba muerto y más le valía quedarse así. Muerto está, y muerto se quedará.

No obstante, le costó un poco hacer que Peter volviera al punto principal de conversación, ese al que más le concernía. Trató de no perderse en sus ojos, ni en la manera tan natural en cómo se expresaba. Peter Parker era tan… _puro_, tan crédulo. En ningún momento pareció dudar de lo que dijo, de su historia.

Resultaba tan exótico poder estar junto a él, conocerlo, charlar un poco. Sin que se diera cuenta, aquella parte analítica de su cerebro se desconectó, comenzando una conexión con el chico, a reír a su lado, de manera sincera, porque había pasado tanto _tiempo_ que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez.

En cuestión de pocas horas, Peter comenzó a relatarle cosas personales, mas lo de esta chica MJ no se lo creía. Supo de manera instantánea que Parker se auto-engañaba, sin darse cuenta el propio chico se estaba dañando, lastimando a su corazón en el proceso al insistir en algo que dejó de tener futuro, y ahora, para ocultar su dolor, se estaba engañando al insistir en intentar algo con esta chica morena, cuando lo cierto es que las mujeres dejaron de gustarle a Peter. Dejó de sentirse atraído por el género desde aquél momento en el que un día se encontró a Tony Stark en su sala.

Y Quentin tomó un largo trago, volviendo a posar la vista en EDITH, las gafas que Peter había dejado de manera descuidada en el suelo. Rezongó por dentro, como se nota que el chico no sabe lo que tiene, no sabe todo lo que representa EDITH en estos momentos. Todo el poder que… oh, las posibilidades. Todo lo que haría, todo lo que tendría al alcance… si tan sólo las _tuviera._

Sin embargo, ¿por qué quería apartar de su mente la idea de lastimarlo? Vaya, de verdad está comenzando a creer que en verdad le caía bien. Tal vez hasta podría dejarle vivir, después de todo. Siempre y cuando no interfiriera en su camino, Peter estaría bien. Beck le apartaría de la lista de homicidios, siempre y cuando no sospechara nada, y siguiera creyendo en él.

Y le halagaba. Realmente le halagaba incluso que Peter demostrara tener interés hacia su falsa personalidad, en una falsa identidad. Muchas cosas de él resultaban ser una estafa, pero estaba notando que sus sonrisas, aquellas a las que le dirigía, eran sinceras.

Su cabeza comenzaba darle vueltas, no sabía si aquello era ya por el alcohol.

—Toma, son tuyas. —Se quedó de piedra por un momento cuando Peter se las extendió. Las gafas, casi regalándoselas en realidad.

¿De verdad el chico era tan idiota?

¿Le daría a EDITH tan fácil?

—Concedido. —Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de hacer exitoso el traspaso de propiedad.

Vaya cosa tan curiosa. Todo lo que había codiciado durante años, el fruto no solo de su propio trabajo sino el de sus compañeros, está ahora al alcance de sus manos.

Y en cuestión de segundos, la ambición le cegó. Sabía que aquello sería una de las consecuencias.

Ya cuando Peter le descubrió, era demasiado tarde. No dudó en lastimarlo, en jugar con él, con su mente, en manipularlo. Todas las cosas que le estaba haciendo fueron conscientes. Porque primero estaba él, y sus objetivos, antes que los demás.

Quería reducir a Peter Parker en cenizas. Quería dejarlo sin nada, porque si entonces ya no creía en él, ya no lo veía como su amigo, ¿de qué sirve entonces dejarlo vivir?

Estaba viendo demasiado de Tony Stark en Peter Parker. Y aquello le estaba matando.

—Ya no creo en tus mentiras. —Sus palabras, llenas de una determinación absoluta, le estaban doliendo más que las propias heridas de bala. Porque sin sus mentiras, él no era nadie, y durante años había vivido a base de engaños; no sólo para los demás sino también para con él mismo. Y ahora su vida parecía que estaba llegando a su fin.

Ver a Peter Parker herido, frente a él, con su rostro dolido y decepcionado, le estaba matando. El chico era como un libro abierto…

—Nunca verás a tu adorado Stark de nuevo. —Le escupió con satisfacción. Porque podía, y porque las ilusiones de querer convertirse en él para Peter no se llevarían a cabo luego de esto. Siguió hablándole, con sorna, burlándose de él mientras la sangre seguía escurriéndose de entre sus labios. Quería causarle tanto dolor como esperaba hacerlo. Y aquello no era una mentira. Porque Beck por dentro también estaba muy lastimado.

El rostro de Peter se quebró por un momento, mas no mostró compasión. No de nuevo.

—Yo… nunca dejaré de amarlo. Y de todas tus mentiras, Beck, me aferraré a esa. En alguna parte del multiverso debe haber un Peter que puede estar al lado de Tony Stark.

Quentin rió de manera débil, amarga, sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonaban. No fue consciente si al final logró decírselo con resignación, casi con dolor.

Si hubiese tenido más tiempo, de seguro las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

«_Al parecer, nunca verás lo que yo quiero que veas._»

¿Cuál es la mentira y cuál es la verdad?


End file.
